


Old Year's Regrets

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deceit is named Des, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Happy New Year!, I Love You, I like making Deceit mute in human AUs, I love my state the wondrous state of Utah, I love you all very much, Muteness, New Year's Eve, New Years, Sign Language, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, don't let anyone knock you off your feet, hang in there, hope you all had a wonderful 2018, hope you all have a wonderful 2019, may everything be better than last year, may your crops flourish, may your skin be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: "Hey guys," Patton says, staring at the stars, "do you regret anything of the past year?"(This is fluff but the title and summary make it seem angsty)





	Old Year's Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the year! Happy New Year, everyone!  
> I was watching Thomas's videos last night while waiting for midnight.  
> The last thing I heard in 2018 was "Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out!"  
> And that's what inspired this fic.

The five friends lay on the hill, staring up at the clear night sky. Stars are scattered across the sky like diamonds. It's New Year's Eve, and they're ready for fireworks.  
  
Instead of staying in sunny (sunniER) Florida for Winter Break, they had all gone to visit Des's family in Utah for Christmas, because Des didn't want to be alone with family that didn't recognize that he dislikes talking. They're all bundled up in about two coats average, everyone complaining about the cold. Des just smiles at their antics. Des is bundled in a warm coat and a yellow scarf that Patton made him.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Des," Roman says once again. "How can you live in this kind of weather?! It's freezing out here!"  
  
"When I lived in northern Utah," Des says quietly, "it got below freezing at night. Sometimes to the negatives in wind chill."  
  
"What?! I would never want to live here! It's far too cold!"  
  
"I never wanted to leave, but I wanted away from my intolerant family."  
  
"Oh, you have us now," Patton says. "We love you."  
  
"Thanks. I'm going silent." The other four make sounds of acknowledgement and Des stops talking.  
  
Virgil shivers and sits up to look at his mute roommate, who sat up a minute ago. "Why do you like it here? I'll translate for the others."  
  
Des just looks over at him and smiles. He gestures at the night sky then signs, 'Isn't that enough?'  
  
"He gestured at the sky then signed 'Isn't that enough?' And..." Virgil looks up at the sky again. "...I guess I can see why you like it here."  
  
Des smirks. 'This is nothing compared to Bryce Canyon and Zion National Park.'  
  
"Bryce Canyon? Zion National Park? What are those?"  
  
"Oh, I know what those are," Logan says. "Those are two of the largest parks, national and state, in the state of Utah. They are filled with canyons and wonderful views. I've wanted to visit them. They have very good stargazing places."  
  
"Des says they're awesome, not good."  
  
"Well, we have different opinions."  
  
"You've never been there," Roman says. "You wouldn't know. Des has been there, so he does."  
  
The aforementioned teen dabs when his name is spoken. Virgil groans. "Des no."  
  
'Des yes.'  
  
"Did he dab?" Roman asks.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Goshdarnit Sanders."  
  
"Watch your profanity," Patton says. Des snickers.  
  
"He didn't swear," Logan says in confusion.  
  
"It's a Vine," Virgil says.  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
There's a few seconds of silence. Not awkward or anything, just comfortable silence between friends. Patton breaks the silence. "Hey guys," Patton says, staring at the stars, "do you regret anything of the past year?"  
  
"What do you mean, Padre?" Roman asks.  
  
"Any regrets. Anything you wish you did or didn't do this year."  
  
"And then we turn them into resolutions for next year?" Logan asks.  
  
"We will see," Patton says. "We should go around and name things. Who wants to go first?"  
  
"I'll go first," Virgil says. "I regret nothing."  
  
"Virgil!" Roman sits up to look at him. "You can't say that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I know you regret several things. For example, showing Patton your pet spider."  
  
"Hey, Aragog is wonderful. He can't hurt you."  
  
"But he's a spider!" Patton says. "And spiders are evil!"  
  
"Alright, I regret scaring Patton with Aragog. Anything else?"  
  
"Didn't you regret telling us your name for a while?" Logan asks. "I'm pretty sure you did."  
  
'I don't know that story.'  
  
"Yeah, it happened before you moved in. My nickname was 'Anxiety' because I was an anxious ball of angst so that's what I told them to call me. Then we noticed all their names ended with A-N and O-N so they were guessing my name would end with an N as well. Then we ended up with..." Virgil pauses, considering if he should finish or not. Des gestures for him to continue. "...Virgin." Des starts giggling. Virgil looks at him in exasperation. "See? That's why I didn't want to tell you that story." Then Des giggles more. "What's so funny, huh? You laughing at my name?"  
  
"Den," Des says very quietly. "I'd be Den."  
  
Virgil smirks. "Guess that is kinda funny."  
  
"I regret not paying attention to your meltdown signs, Des," Patton says. "That couldn't have been fun."  
  
"He shook his head," Virgil tells Patton. "He just signed that it's not your fault."  
  
"I know. But I still could have paid closer attention."  
  
"He says that it's okay, it would have happened anyway."  
  
"Alright." Patton laughs suddenly. "Meltdown! Like the snow!"  
  
"Oh my gosh," Logan says. "Really?"  
  
"You don't see the rest of us complaining about his puns."  
  
"Well, I regret not being on Broadway yet!" Roman says.  
  
"You can't say that, it doesn't count."  
  
"Yeah, Roman, do something smaller."  
  
"Oh, alright. Hmm... I regret... Being a brat when I should have been helping."  
  
"What time?" Virgil snarks with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, shut up. You know what time I'm talking about."  
  
There's a beat of silence. "Yeah, I do. We do," Virgil says. Des doesn't and he signs so. "Another story from before you moved in," Virgil says. "It's a bit more serious. Maybe later." Des nods.  
  
"I regret being blunt," Logan says. "I likely escalated situations without meaning to."  
  
"Eh, don't worry, Microsoft Nerd," Roman says. "You're learning emotional intelligence."  
  
"Now, Roman," Patton says. "Be nice. No name calling."  
  
"It does not bother me," Logan says. "I don't mind."  
  
"Yeah, Princey can call me whatever emo nicknames he wants too."  
  
Des shrugs and gives a thumbs up. The snake nicknames about his vitiligo are fine. As are the, kinder than the norm, mute nicknames. Although they sometimes bother him. If they do, he lets Roman know.  
  
"What about you, Des?" Patton says. He sits up to look at Des. As does Logan.  
  
Des thinks about it. Then he clears his throat, letting the others know he's going to speak. "I... I regret... Not trusting you... With my secret about how... About how I don't like... Talking sometimes earlier. Nobody else... Has been like you guys... And not tried to... Force me to talk." He sticks his tongue out and goes silent again.  
  
"Aw, it's okay, kiddo," Patton says. "We love you. As family."  
  
Des smiles and signs 'Same. I love you.'  
  
Then they hear yelling. "One minute! One minute til midnight! The fireworks are getting ready!"  
  
"One minute guys!" Patton says. "Are you ready?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Roman says. They all gaze out towards where the fireworks are going to be.  
  
Des looks at his friends with a smile. They're all so nice and wonderful. Roman, with three coats on and a red scarf wrapped around his face. Patton, with two coats, his cat hoodie, and Virgil's old jacket on, a woolen cat hat on his head. Logan, with one coat and his deerstalker cap tied over his ears. Virgil, with two coats and his jacket on. His friends are as amazing as the night sky at Bryce.  
  
"Ten!" His friends join the chanting.  
  
He likes them.  
  
"Nine!"  
  
No, he loves them.  
  
"Eight!"  
  
Has he ever said it out loud?  
  
"Seven!"  
  
He doesn't think so.  
  
"Six!"  
  
He might as well have that be the last thing he says this year. He clears his throat.  
  
"Five!"  
  
"Hey guys?"  
  
"Four!"  
  
His friends look at him and he smiles.  
  
"Three!"  
  
He loves them.  
  
"Two!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"One!"  
  
The crackle of fireworks going off.  
  
"Happy New Year!"  
  
Yes, that was a nice way to end that year.  
  
Des's New Year's resolution is to show them the sky at Bryce that's better than any fireworks they've ever seen and is just as amazing as they are.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can check out my oldest fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459678  
> It turned three yesterday!  
> It's not Sanders Sides but I'm still both proud and horrified by it. My child. 
> 
> Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out!


End file.
